Family
by Kenobi417
Summary: A happy time with the Kenobi's


Another scream sounded from the Skywalker's living room. Obi-Wan raised his head just to make sure that everything in the house was still intact, and it was, as far as he could tell. While a groan was heard from Anakin, a chuckle was heard from his old master. Luke was being rowdy, as usual, while his sister calmly sat on the couch next to Obi-Wan, watching him play a game that he was trying to teach her. She was more interested in watching him doing it than actually learn how to do it herself.

"Why don't you try and get him to do something that involves less chaos?" Obi-Wan suggested.

Anakin just rolled his eyes as he tried to get his son back under control. "Yeah, cause that would totally help. You just turn everything into chaos, don'tcha?"

Luke replied with another one of his signature shrieks, which caused everyone in the room, including Leia, to wince. She also stuck out her tongue at her brother, causing him to blow a raspberry. Had Padme been there, she quickly would have disciplined both of her children, but she wasn't here, and Anakin was a bit more lenient. Obi-Wan rarely corrected either of the twins, he only did it in dire circumstances. Once Luke was trying to use the Force to levitate a bowl of food from off the counter in the kitchen to where he was seated in his high chair. Obi-Wan had intervened when the bowl wobbled in mid-air and started to fall to the floor, which Padme had just cleaned earlier. The Jedi discreetly put the bowl back and whispered to the boy, warning him that he would get in trouble the next time he tried to do it. Luke had knit his brow and stuck out his bottom lip, obviously not pleased with the reprimand, but he obeyed.

"Uncle Obi-Wan, when is Auntie Satine coming?" Leia asked, poking at his armor. "I want to see her and Qui-Gon!"

Obi-Wan smiled and ruffled her hair gently. "I want to see them too, little one. She'll be here soon enough, along with your mother. Qui-Gon might want to sleep, however, if he won't be asleep by the time they arrive."

"Why is he always so tired?" she asked, scrunching up her face. "I wanna play with him, but I can't since he's so sleepy."

"Well, you and your brother were once the same way," he told her, slightly amused at how oblivious she was. "All of us were at some point. In fact, I guess still I'm still kind of like that because of all the work I have to do."

"Mommy always likes to take naps," Luke said, looking at them upside down from the floor. Rolling himself over to his father, he laughed when Anakin picked him up and held him in the air.

"Yes, she does," a new voice sounded from the other side of the room. "In fact, she could take one right now."

Luke squirmed in his father's grip, wanting to see the owner of the voice. Anakin let him down, and he ran to his mother, who gladly picked him up. Not wanting to Luke get their mother all to himself, Leia sprang from the couch and hugged Padme's legs, tugging at her dress, signaling she wanted to be picked up, too. Anakin sauntered over to his wife, picking up his daughter so she could be at eye level with her mother.

Obi-Wan's face lit up when he saw another woman enter the room, carrying a small child. Their child. As expected, the child was asleep in his mother's arms. Obi-Wan hurried over to her, passing his hand through Qui-Gon's fluff of auburn hair.

"How was the trip here?" he asked Satine, his eyes still on the sleeping infant.

"It was fine," she replied, holding the baby's head to her chest when his head started to lean back. "How long will be here?"

Meeting her eyes, he shrugged. "I don't know, hopefully a few days. It feels like forever since I last saw you."

"Qui-Gon missed you," she told him, kissing the top of his head, hoping to not wake him. "He'll randomly ask where you are, and since I don't really know myself, I just tell him you're at work."

"Well, I'm here now." He smiled and slid his arm around her waist. "I imagine someone else missed me as well?"

Satine raised an eyebrow. "I think all this attention has gone to your head, my dear."

"Perhaps," he admitted. "Perhaps not." Planting a kiss on her cheek, he took Qui-Gon in his arms held him close to his heart. "I missed you both."

"I missed you, too, Obi." She tugged on his beard to pull his face closer to hers, and almost managed to succeed in pressing her lips to his. Luke and Leia both made a noise of disgust and hid buried their faces in their hands. Obi-Wan managed to catch Anakin's eye, and the younger Jedi offered an amused shrug. With a sigh, Obi-Wan pulled back so his wife could pick up Leia, who had been waiting to talk to her.

Much later, when the Kenobi's were happily alone in the duchess' small apartment, Qui-Gon had finally woken up and couldn't stop blabbing to his father about every little thing that came to his mind. Of course, Obi-Wan didn't understand half of it since he was still learning how to talk.

"Really?" Obi-Wan asked, watching his son crawl around the floor as he talked about how he had gone on an adventure through Sundari. At least, that's what it sounded like.

Satine settled on to the couch beside him, a steaming mug of tea in hand. The three of them talked for a while, just content to finally be in the presence of one another and not have any pressing matters to deal with. Sensing that both he and Satine were about to fall asleep, he wrapped his arm around her waist as she rested her head on his shoulder. Qui-Gon was content with levitating his toys around him, giggling when he dropped one.

"He's nearly old enough to start going to the Temple," Obi-Wan whispered into her hair. "That is, if you still want him to go."

She shifted so she could look at him. "Of course I want him to go. I think he'll enjoy being like you."

"Hopefully he won't make some of the same mistakes I did," he said, thinking back to his early training and Padawan years.

"Yes, hopefully he'll turn out to be a better apprentice than you," she mused, not doing well at hiding her smile when he got a look of hurt on his face.

"Hey!" he exclaimed, but couldn't help but returning her smile. He took both of her hands in his, nuzzling his nose against her cheek. "You fell in love with that apprentice."

"I suppose I did," she joked. "He was quite handsome, even though he could be very stubborn at times."

"Stubborn, hmm?" he asked. "Still think so?"

"Absolutely," she teased, brushing her lips against his. "Even more so, now."

"Yet you married me," he pointed out.

Qui-Gon squealed happily when his parents' lips met, and crawled over to them, patting his father's leg. One of Obi-Wan's hands tangled in Satine's hair, the other picked up his son and set him down in his lap. The baby stood himself on his father's legs and kept hold of his arm to steady himself. Grinning at them, he laughed until they separated.

"Love you, daddy," he babbled, putting his tiny hands on either side of Obi-Wan's face.

Smiling brightly, his father kissed his cheek and replied, "I love you, too, Qui-Gon."


End file.
